Lita
by Deathly Senua
Summary: This is Someone's thoughts on one of our new Evil Diva troublemakers. Lita fans, STAY FAR AWAY! Including Homophobes. Warning:implied slash anywayfor now. Read full warning in story. My sum sucks, and this is a reallly really small prequel.
1. Chapter 1

Deathly: I hope this is good, not really sure. This is like a small prequel to one of my "Sex, Life, and love series." Which are going to be 10 one-shots. All of them might be turned into full stories if they get good reviews, and if all 10 of them do, and I finish them. I might do 10 more. See the one that this is tied to, is already in the works as a full story. Though the first sex scene in it will be the one-shot, of course not the whole story. I hope ya'll enjoy this.

Deathness: I thought this one was goooood, different from what she originally wrote on paper during this week on Raw. I like even better than that one, haha.

Disclaimer: I dunno own shit of Raw credit, and the Wrestlers own themselves. 'pouts' But I wish I had Matty and Jeffy to keep me company!

Warning: Impiled unrequited incest, and slash. I dunno how to rate this...so whatever.

Loveloveloveloveloveloveloveloveloveloveylove

'I should have noticed' He thought...well I did. She was with Matt for 6 years, the last 2 I saw how she looked at Adam. I didn't say anything, thought it was all in my mind. Plus how do you break that to the only person that really has ever understood you? So I just brushed it off as paranoia. Really should have guessed, she's been through how many men in the years of her career? 2 being psycho fetish freaks, then Matt, then Adam. Forgot who that guy was before Matt. Every single one of them have suffered because of her. I wonder who after Adam? Adam and Matt, there is so much hate between them now. Even if they're renewed they're friendship it would never be the same again. See in my view, none of this pain physically and emotionally would have ever happened between them if Lita had only been woman enough to actually just _tell_ Matt she didn't want to be with him anymore. But she just had to go behind his back, and cheat like a slut. That's why in my opinion everybody calls her one. And the way she taunts Matt's pain, that's not the Lita...no no _Amy_ I knew. When she got together with Matt, I thought they would be together till the day the both of them died. Boy, was I wrong.

I was happy and sad when they confessed that they loved each other. I knew Matt would fall in love someday, but it still hurt...it hurt a lot. See I have a secret, one that he doesn't know and never will as long as I'm careful enough. I'm in love with Matt Hardy. It would never work out between us, my thoughts of love for him would be close called to sick and "impure". Though I still love him. I rather standby admiring him, then have him hating me for the rest of my life knowing that I do. Watching what's happening on Raw, breaks my heart because while he's being strong on the outside, he's really hurting on the inside. Sadly, I can't be there for him when this started. Now I'm going to be. I want Lita to feel the same pain as Matt's going through...let's just say things are about to change. As the old saying goes "What comes around, goes around"...

Your probably wondering what my name is...well it's Jeff Hardy.

JeffloveJeffloveJeffloveJeffloveJefflove

R&R please.

Note: Edited January 9th, 2007. All mistakes still visible are mine as I had no beta at the time.


	2. Author Note

Author Note: I am soo sorry! It has been over a year since I posted this, but I've been so busy with life. I had a long period of Writer's Block and as some of you should know, I hate hotmail, so I haven't check it in ages! I plan on editing my grammar errors and such. When Jeff returned last year, I've been writing since! I haven't posted any yet. None are complete chapters, but it's near. When I do post it, I will and will no be following the storylines and on goings of WWE. I personally apologize to Kendrix for not answering your email of 2005 December, life just took me away and I never got back to it. I am also getting a new email address and it will be put in my profile and I WILL check it! I have 2 stories that are a must, because I'm doing them with someone else and I researching for another. With that I'll be back as soon as possible! Bye!


End file.
